


I Got You

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “Lotor continued and continued to slam his body into it more desperate each time. The princess was all he had left; his friends, his family, even his own parents disowned him and left him in the ash. But Allura, though they had a rough start, was the only one who believed in his potential. The only one who understood what he was going through. From her beautiful smile to her adorable laugh, Lotor knew with confidence that she was the one; but now she was going to get taken away from him like everything else he’s ever loved.”





	I Got You

“His directing chamber is this way.” Lotor said in a hushed tone as he and the paladins, including Keith, made their way through Zarkon’s head command ship.

A lot had changed that had led up to this very moment; the uniting of Lotor and Team Voltron which took very long to officialize, the strengthening of the coalition gaining up to eighty-seven percent of the galaxy from Zarkon’s forces, and now finally infiltrating his home base to take him down once and for all.

“Guys are we sure about this? Last time we took Zarkon head on we lost Shiro and Allura almost died.” Hunk whispered making their way down the oddly quiet hallway.

“Allura almost what?” Lotor hissed whipping his head back to Allura who was glaring to Hunk at the mention of that incident.

Ever since the prince’s uniting with Voltron, Lotor and Allura had grown closer and closer by the day. With so much in common it wasn’t surprising how fond they grew of each other but along with this fondness grew a deep concern that they held for each other.

“It was nothing, it is in the past and is most certainly the least of our worries at the moment.” Allura explained quickly earning a growl of annoyance from Lotor, luckily Keith cut in before matters grew worse.

“Kolivan collected from his Intel that Zarkon had been growing weaker by the day since the magic they used to heal him was fading, now more than ever we need to take advantage of this and strike.” Keith mumbled in a husky tone from behind them all.

The former red paladin remained in his Blade suit even though he ‘took a break’ from them, understanding this mission was his main priority now.

“Well I wonder which door it is.” Lance sneered with heavy sarcasm as they came across two large doors with glowing purple lines swirling all across them.

“My father has always been… rather meticulous with the design of his ship.” Lotor mumbled grimly as the group ran up to the door scanner making sure to check both ways for centuries.

“Make sure to stay together, for all we know Zarkon could be up and well.” Shiro commanded, once earning a nod from all of the paladins Lotor placed his hand on the scanning machine allowing it to glow around his palm before beeping in acceptance as the doors slid open.

“It can’t be..” Haggar whispered hearing the large doors his open to reveal the paladins ready and armed with their bayards and her only son standing alongside them.

“Mother? Why are you here?” Lotor hissed, the sight of her instantly sending a sick feeling through his body.

“I heard you wicked children would be coming soon to take down your father, I knew if I hadn’t healed him soon.. this would happen.” Haggar growled facing towards them.

“Your time is over witch, surrender now.” Shiro hissed taking a step towards her until her repulsive laugh echoed throughout the room.

“Oh I don’t think it is, I’ve been well prepared for you paladins a long time ago.” Haggar hissed as a sickening purple surrounded her hands, the same color Allura had seen in their previous battle.

“Everyone get down now!” Allura screamed startling all the paladins, luckily they were all able to duck in time before her dark magic flew past them causing a small explosion of the wall behind them.

“I should’ve known that nauseating feeling in my stomach was your dark energy.” Allura hissed moving quickly to her feet taking a step in front of the paladins.

“Oh sweet princess how do you think I knew you were here? I could sense your over abundant magic from miles away.” Haggar hissed forming another ball of dark energy in her hand. “You may have gotten lucky the first time, but now your magic is useless against mine.”

Allura growled in protest even though deep down she knew Haggar was right. Allura hadn’t even known she had such powers until their previous clashing. She had no control over her energy. Regardless she whipped out her bayard not willing to give up just yet.

“You all need to get out of here, her magic is far more powerful for any of you to handle.” Allura hissed backing them towards the door while keeping a careful eye on Haggar.

“Are you serious? Did you see what her crazy demon magic just did to that wall?” Lance yelled pointing to the noticeable burned dent in the metal.

“I have faced her magic before, if I can just get her off guard I can-” The princess started before Lotor grabbed her face, averting all of her attention to him.

“Allura you do not know what my mother is capable of… she will kill you.” Lotor pleaded keeping a firm grip on her face. Allura bit her lip hard, despising the desperate and saddened look on the prince’s face.

“This is the moment I have been waiting for my whole life, the moment my father has trained me for since I was just a little girl, I am not going to let this slip away now.” Allura said sternly yanking her face away from his grip.

“I am truly sorry.” Allura whispered and with that she grabbed him by the collar before launching him into the air knocking all of the paladins off their feet slamming them back into the hallway.

“No not again!” Shiro screamed already jumping to get up but Allura had already slashed the door scanner with her bayard causing it to seal shut.

“How adorable, my disgrace of a son has fallen for such Altean trash.” Haggar hissed with a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

“How could you say such horrific things about your own race?” Allura spat, anger clear in her words.

“I regret ever being born with Altean blood, my life is forever served for the Galra Empire!” Haggar screamed blasting another surge of energy to the princess as she quickly dodged it, barely landing on her feet after.

“What did we ever do to hurt you?” Allura cried letting her whip like bayard slice at the witch who easily dodged it by fading away and reforming close to her.

“Your race turned your back on me and husband’s and his brilliant ideas.” Haggar yelled firing a quick blast that knocked her bayard from her hand sending it sliding across the room followed by a fearful look in the princess’ eyes.

“And now you will pay for your mistakes!” Haggar screamed shooting a hurtling blast straight towards Allura.

“How could you let her throw you like that?” Keith yelled to Lotor angrily as the prince pressed his palm against the scanner trying desperately to open the door.

“I didn’t let her! She picked me up I couldn’t get from her grasp!” Lotor spat back, frustration slowly clouding his mind.

“Lotor isn’t lying, when she threw me into that space pod on that hidden Galra base I had no time to move. She is much stronger than she looks.” Shiro explained having a small bit of sympathy for the prince.

Audible explosions were heard from the other side causing them all to wince growing more anxious and desperate to get in.

“Come on.. open up!” Pidge yelled slamming her sharp bayard into the door but to prevail.

“That won’t help, these doors are probably made of the strongest mineral the galaxy had to offer.” Hunk explained grimly pulling Pidge back.

“No… I’m not going to let her die in their, not because of my vile mother.” Lotor hissed stepping back before sprinting towards the door slamming his body into it. Although it did make a noticeable dent, no dire damage was done to it.

Lotor continued and continued to slam his body into it more desperate each time. The princess was all he had left; his friends, his family, even his own parents disowned him and left him in the ash. But Allura, though they had a rough start, was the only one who believed in his potential. The only one who understood what he was going through. From her beautiful smile to her adorable laugh, Lotor knew with confidence that she was the one; but now she was going to get taken away from him like everything else he’s ever loved.

“Guys.. guys what is that?” Pidge pointed out breaking Lotor from his thoughts as he looked up to see the small crevices of the door began to glow a bright purple, slowly growing brighter and brighter.

“Everyone get back!” Shiro screamed allowing them to cover their heads at least before a loud explosion was heard cause the doors to fly off their hinges falling down in front of them.

The loud shriek they heard sent chills down Lotor’s spine quickly shifting his head up and looked through the smoke to see one faded figure hunched over and one glowing figure on their hands and knees.

“A..Allura?” Lotor mumbled quickly moving to his feet as he leaped over the doors and through the clearing smoke to see the princess hunched over on her hands and knees. Her helmet was was shattered next to her arms and her long white hair was lose and ragged around her shoulders as she panted.

“What the.. Allura why are you..” Lance questioned as all the paladins noticed the glowing blue aura surrounding the princess’ body.

“I..Impossible!” Haggar muttered in a cracked tone as she watched the princess stand up shakily, clenching her fists.

“That.. that should’ve killed you!”

“There’s one thing you’re forgetting witch.” Allura hissed as a bright blue magic formed around her hands.

“I have quintessence flowing through my blood, being a direct descendant of royalty has its perks.” The princess explained sending a bright beacon of energy to Haggar knocking her off her feet.

“You will never succeed! The Galra Empire will prevail!” Haggar screamed stumbling back onto her feet.

The glowing blue surrounding Allura began to glow brighter; as her feet left the ground hovering in the air the paladins gasped stepping back to stare at her in awe. Lotor couldn’t speak, this was unlike anything he had ever seen, his mother never possessed such power.

“No you are wrong.” Allura spoke, quintessence surrounding her entire body as the markings across her cheeks, arms, legs, and all around her figure began to light up.

“Your wrath upon this universe is over.” Allura yelled before the bright glowing energy shot from her hands piercing through the witch causing Haggar’s loud howl to fill the air as her purple magic drained from her hands.

The paladins and prince watched in total shock as Haggar’s body crumpled to the ground followed by Allura’s hovering body to lower back to the ground.

Allura gazed upon them all beginning to feel a sharp pain in her head once her body’s glow faded and her markings dimmed down she felt her body go limp and tumbled to the ground blacking out.

“Allura did what?” Coran questioned with wide concerned eyes once Hunk and Lance both blurted out the story in their own words.

“Allura was all glowy and stuff and..” Hunk started before Lance butted in.

“Yeah and she was all like ‘Your wrath on this universe is over’ then she destroyed Haggar and-” Lance finished before Pidge cut them both off with an annoyed growl catching Coran’s attention.

“Allura was able to control her stored up quintessence which was stronger than Haggar’s, but I’m assuming since she’s never extracted so much her body shut down after.” Pidge explained which Coran was thankful for as he looked up to the princess’ healing pod with concerned eyes.

“Her father had always wanted to teach her but he knew the dangers of Altean magic, especially of royalty, although it had great power if it wasn’t under control it could be very dangerous.” Coran explained grimly as he rubbed his face.

Keith and Shiro remained by her pod along with Lotor, whispering to each other occasionally asking how long it had been, but Lotor had remained silent staring at the pod.

Ever since he scooped her up and screamed her name over and over to wake up in his father’s directing chamber, he remained by her side awaiting her revival. The lifeless look on her face haunted his thoughts, wincing everytime it came up. This can’t be her end, the universe needs her, stars.. he needed her.

Days Lotor had waited by her pod, only leaving to use the restroom a few times a day. Occasionally the paladins would come by asking her progress, Coran staying the most growing more worried by the day.

While the prince tried to respond back out of politeness, his answers were still short and quick not shifting his gaze from her pod. Perhaps if he just stared at it long enough the foggy glass would slide open and the princess would fall out healthy and alive. But the more days that passed, the more he lost hope.

By the sixth night Lotor had lost all optimism of the princess awakening, along with that he lost his will to have emotion. Dark thoughts clouded his brain, thoughts that once haunted his brain in the past before Allura was there to clear them out.

Once it hit past midnight he gave in to the pounding of his head and went to sleep, sliding down to the cold metal floor and rested his head against a round pillar. It was only till about an hour later that he heard the glass before him dissolve to reveal the princess staring wide eyed to him before collapsing to her knees.

“ALLURA!” Lotor practically screamed jumping to his knees as he grabbed her arms holding her up.

The princess shook in his arms breathing heavily as if she had lost air in the healing pod. The markings on her face and arms glowed the bright blue they had before which concerned the prince greatly as she continued to tremble in his grip.

“Allura are you alright? What’s wrong?” Lotor asked softly keeping his hold on her so she didn’t crumple to the floor. Her head lifted up slowly to reveal her trembling face red with tears.

“I.. I lost all control.” Allura whispered looking up to him with a fear in her eyes.

“I felt like I was burning alive, I didn’t know what to do and I thought I was gonna die, I..” Allura blurted out as more tears ran down her face sending streams of guilt and dread through Lotor’s body.

“I was so scared Lotor.” The princess whispered in a cracked voice finally setting the prince off as he brought her to his chest embracing Allura tightly against him.

“You’re safe now Allura.” Lotor whispered gripping strands of her tangled white hair into his hands while she sobbed into his chest keeping her arms tightly around his waist.

The glowing blue of her cheeks began to fade slowly over time along with her sobs as he ran his fingers through her hair softly occasionally kissing the top of her head to calm her down.

“It’s all over now Allura, I got you.” Lotor murmured through her hair while rubbing her back softly as soft whimpers escaped her lips until he felt her head grow heavier against his chest, signaling to him that she was asleep.

The guilt in his chest was soon replaced with relief now that the princess was back in his arms, alive. The pain he had felt the past few days was nothing he had felt like ever before, not even when he was exiled from his own home. Collecting all of these thoughts together he was able to close his eyes letting out a sigh with one final thought remaining in his head.

He would never let anything happen to Allura, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am super sorry I haven’t posted a fic in just about forever, I was super busy over the Christmas Holiday so I didn’t have much time to write. I hope you enjoy this prompt since Lotura was heavily requested and be expecting more very soon! ♡


End file.
